Boys especially Nate are stupid
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Boys are stupid. It is a well known fact. Especially boys who are trying to guess who their best friend is in love with. Sometimes they just need a little prodding though, and it's a fairytale ending. Naitlyn one shot. Set in Camp Rock at the end.


**Hi Readers!**

**Well, I came up with this after watching Camp Rock 2. In this, Dana does not exist, just like it should be.**

**This story is dedicated to Mytry ()**

**Mytry gave me the idea to write a story about the situation with the guy I like, and you gave me a really good review, and I thought it was a great idea, so this one shot is dedicated to her. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, seriously? You really think that I have even a chance of owning Camp Rock? I live in New Zealand! A country at the bottom (or top) of the world! So no, there is no way in this universe I could! Because if I owned any part of Disney, I wouldn't be in NZ! I would be in America, hanging out with the AMAZING Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, and the Jonas Brothers! So no, I do not own any part of Camp Rock, or Disney. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Boys (especially Nate) are stupid! Or are they?**

I stared at him. Or more accurately, his hands. And his lips. How I longed to feel those hands holding me close, to feel those lips on mine.

But that will never happen, unless boys suddenly become a whole lot smarter in the girls department.

NONE of them get it. In particular, Nate.

Now, Nate is really stupid.

All summer, well, since I let slip that I am in love with someone at camp, he has been guessing. Who I love.

And this is why he is so stupid.

I mean, if you go through every SINGLE boy in the camp, and the girl says no to every single boy, well, there must be at least one boy left.

Hmm, think, think. The one boy you didn't guess Nate? YOURSELF!

He never thought to guess himself!

If he had, well, then maybe we would be trading the same love-sick looks that Mitchie and Shane had been all summer.

So yeah, he's pretty stupid.

Well, I have a plan.

In his guitar case, which he will have to in tonight, there is a note.

It says simply:

_And the answer to the million-dollar question?_

_YOU!_

_Get it?_

_C_

Hopefully that will work.

If not, whatever, I'll get over it. If it does, yay!

**THIRD POINT OF VIEW:**

As Nate put his guitar away that night, he came across the note.

Reading it, he smiled, then grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, not saying anything to his brothers.

They stared after him in confusion.

"What was that all about?" asked Shane to no one in particular.

"I am not really sure," answered Jason.

"Must be something important."

"Yeah."

**CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2 CR2**

Nate ran to the Caitlyn's cabin, and knocked on the door.

She answered.

When she saw him, she blushed slightly.

"Can you come on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered. "Let me just put on some shoes."

She put some on, and the two walked down to the lake.

They stopped, and he turned to face her.

"I got your note. Is it true? Is it me?"

"Yes. Why else would I give you the note?"

"Good. Because I've been wanting to do this since we met at the start of the summer," he said, and then he gently leant down, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Why did you just do that? And why didn't you just guess yourself when you were guessing? And why were you guessing in the first place?" she fired a bunch questions at him, after taking a moment to recover from the kiss.

"The reason I've been guessing this summer is because I didn't want you to like anybody but me."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"Because you sounded like you were really in love with this guy, and if it wasn't me, I didn't want to ruin our friendship and for both of us to be embarrassed around the other."

"Well, it is."

"Good. Caitlyn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she answered simply, then sealed it with a kiss.

**CAITLYN'S POV:**

Sometimes, with a little bit of prodding in the right direction, boys can be quite smart.

**So, that's it!**

**I choose to do Naitlyn because I just watched Camp Rock 2, and am heart broken that Disney didn't follow through with Naitlyn. Stupid Dana!**

**That's about it.**

**One question:**

**Am I the only one who thinks that Tess's song at the end of Camp Rock 1 is about her and her mum? If you don't know, go and look it up on youtube, and really listen to the lyrics. Then tell me what you think. I would like a second opinion on this!**

**Review please!**


End file.
